More and more vehicles are being manufactured to include capabilities to facilitate wireless communication with other vehicles, signage and objects, etc. external to the vehicle. One non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates facilitating use of such communication capabilities to provide a vehicle safety and mobility alert system to occupants when the vehicle is in motion.